


Aeolus AUs (help me, this guy is fun to brainstorm)

by CharbroilLaFlamme



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: AUs for fun, Aldmeri Dominion, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Altmer - Freeform, Assassin - Freeform, Bandit, Dragonborn (Elder Scrolls), Elder Scrolls Lore, Gen, Good ending or bad ending take your pick, Mage, Multiple Universes, Murder, Necromancy, Open to suggestion, Skyrim - Freeform, Spoilers, Thalmor, Thief, Thief AU, high elf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharbroilLaFlamme/pseuds/CharbroilLaFlamme
Summary: I made a batch of AUs for my elf! Some spoilers among them so be careful!Disclaimers:— Aeolus is not canonically Dragonborn, Nightingale, Thief, Listener, Werewolf, Vampire, or Companion. He’s just a Thalmor agent that thinks he’s cool.— This stuff is mostly unedited so it’s not very pretty.— This stuff is just for fun.— This guy doesn’t fit in any romance AUs, I swear.And if y’all’d like to see these AUs then go ahead ‘n’ say, I need the inspiration.





	Aeolus AUs (help me, this guy is fun to brainstorm)

Bandit AU

— Aeolus lives outside of any hold’s walls and mingles among the Bandit camps, robbing caravans, innocent passersby, and more. But something is definitely missing from this lifestyle.

 

Blades AU

— Aeolus chooses to follow the path of the Blades and does their bidding obediently. He kills Paarthurnax and becomes a full member of the Blades faction.

 

Companions AU

— Aeolus joins the Companions, much to their chagrin as he is an Elf. Aeolus struggles to gain their trust and respect as a Companion.

 

Dark Brotherhood AU

— Aeolus’ is a murderer. Unintentionally. Oddly enough, this victim had a contract attached and Aeolus was inducted in the ranks of this close-knit faction. *This can go with the Thief AU or Exiled AU.

– Aeolus kills a Brotherhood Assassin in self defense sent out to kill him and is viewed with admiration and abducted by the Brotherhood for his prowess.

 

Dragonborn AU

— Aeolus discovers his identity as the Dragonborn and finds himself hounded on all sides by all factions. Several of them are asking for his help with the dragon crisis. This can go two ways:

– Aeolus lends his powers to the good and righteous side of things. Facing the dragons down and slaughtering their ranks to save the world as he knows it.

– Aeolus gives in to the greedy temptations of the dragon-blood and brings down his mighty wrath upon the innocent holds and their jarls. Aeolus kills the dragons for his own gain, and a moot between the factions is held to fight through Aeolus’ iron-fisted rule.

 

Exiled AU

— Aeolus is exiled from the ranks of the Thalmor for his transgressions. He is understandably furious and seeks to gain back the power he lost at all costs. His former teacher shuns him and the entire Aldmeri Dominion rebukes him.

 

Familial Disputes AU

— For this Universe, Aeolus has a brother (Aslldil) and his family never grew apart. However, the war forcefully split the family up by faction, Aeolus and his mother sided with the Stormcloak rebels, and Aslldil and his father sided with the Empire.

 

Footsteps AU

— Aeolus and his father are both members of the Thalmor, Aeolus keeps his good act up for his father but is less than entertained by his father’s insistence that they go together on Justiciar detachments.

 

Innocent AU

— Aeolus is an innocent bystander in the whole charade and is accidentally dragged into the war by a clashing of Imperial and Stormcloak forces. Each side suspects him of something different. But he isn’t involved in either side.

 

Legate AU

— Aeolus trained alongside the Imperial army for years upon years, but few see him as anything but a Thalmor puppet or a soft little elf looking for the easy way. He is neither and shares his peers bitter views of the Thalmor, considering them enemies to an extent.

– Aeolus is offered a place among the Thalmor, and declines in thinly veiled disgust at their offer. They had the gall to assume he was a supporter of the Thalmor.

 

Listener AU

— Aeolus hears the Night Mother speak to him one day. Given a sacred place among the Dark Brotherhood as the direct communicator between the Void and the living. *this can go along with the Dark Brotherhood AU.

 

Modern Businessman AU

— Aeolus is a strong-arming jackbooted businessman in this universe who plays himself off as just an arrogant pencil-pushing suit. He works under Thalmor Corp., a business with an influence in most regions of the world. He passes clandestine information off to outsiders and opposition for a price.

 

Modern Prep School AU

— Aeolus is a teenager in this universe, and a school Prefect. Most of his power goes into embezzling students out of their valuables. He has direct power over most of the school’s cliques as well as acting council to the majority of the school officials alongside three other prefects that he seeks to dupe out of their roles.

 

Necromancer AU

— Aeolus is accused of grave robbing and murder and thrown put of the College of Winterhold for these heinous crimes against humanity as a Necromancer. Aeolus admits he is a conjuror and dabbles in the art merely for study. But he would never do such things as Murder.

 

Nightingale AU

— Aeolus is a Nightingale, pledging himself to Nocturnal as her sentinel and defender. *this can tie in with the Thief AU.

 

Prison AU

— Aeolus is caught and found guilty of multiple offences and felonies. He is stripped of his possessions and rank as a Thalmor officer. He begins to climb the hierarchical ladder by asserting his dominance among his prison-mates.

 

Stormcloak AU

— Aeolus sees the oppression his kind brings upon the Empire and Skyrim itself and chooses to side with Ulfric to tear down the Thalmor’s rule. He is former Thalmor, therefor not too trusted by the Stormcloak rebellion. But he may yet prove a valuable asset. *This can tie in with the Exiled AU.

 

Sellsword AU

— Aeolus grows up admiring the brave sellswords and mercenaries who lend their blades and skills to others unconditionally. He trains himself—for a long time—and lends himself to this lifestyle. He works as a combination assassin/mage.

 

Spy AU

— Aeolus is a spy for the Stormcloaks, traipsing about as a mere Thalmor officer under his superiors’ noses. However cordial, the Stormcloaks are still suspicious of his political leanings. *This can go along with the Exiled AU or the Stormcloak AU.

 

Swap AU

— Aeolus’ father is a member of the Thalmor in this universe and discovers that Aeolus had established himself is a thief and shuns him in fear of being ridiculed for having a thief for a son. Aeolus runs away soon after.

 

Talos AU

— Aeolus grows up among Nords in Skyrim learning about the Nine Divines and becoming an avid follower of Talos—then the Aldmeri Dominion struck and everything Aeolus knew was lost and he was captured by Imperial and Thalmor forces among other Stormcloaks. *cannot tie in with Stormcloak AU due to not being former Thalmor in this universe.

 

Thief AU

— Aeolus comes in touch with his father’s family’s origins in the Thieves Guild. Becoming a competent and proficient thief until a heist goes wrong, resulting in the brutal murder of a mark at Aeolus’ hands. *This can tie in with the Dark Brotherhood AU or Exiled AU

 

Vampire AU

— Aeolus is turned into a Vampire and struggles to hide his bloodthirsty nature from his peers. He begins to burn in daylight and descend into vampiric savagery at night in the wilderness.

 

Werewolf AU

— Aeolus is turned into a werewolf by a stranger in the woods. After surviving the incident, Aeolus begins to feel weary, high strung, and hungry—all the time. He knows the risks and desperately hunts for a cure for his unwanted lycanthropy.

 


End file.
